Until recently, the use of automated vehicles for over the road use was something that was primarily a theoretical concept. However, today various manufacturers are starting to develop working models of automated vehicles. The automated vehicles of today use a generic user profile that is generated from driving information collected from a large number of automated vehicles and users. While the current automated vehicles are functional, they are limited in providing personalized driving capabilities.